The switch
by thede-ager
Summary: Zane wants to find out more about his past but turning on a switch turns him into a little kid and while on missions Nya watches over him will a bond form between them during this experience
1. Chapter 1

Alright don't you just love when you start a new story me too well here it is

Chapter 1

Zane was in the meditating room as always but this time he wasn't meditating he opened up his chest where his robotic systems were "There's gotta be a way to find out more memories about my past" Zane was just looking at his chest but couldn't find anything he didn't want to touch his memory switch "falcon come in" just then a falcon came into the meditating room "is there a way to access more memories about my past my father" the falcon just pointed his wing at Zane's arm "what about my arm?" the falcon used it's wing and part of Zane's arm opened and there was switch but it was scratched out so he couldn't tell what it said it was on red so it wasn't on "you want me to turn it on" the falcon nodded Zane switched the switch on and he started shrinking "Falcon what was the- wait why is my voice so high" he looked at his body "ahh I shrunk" he turned the switch back off but he didn't get "Falcon what was Zane turned around and the falcon was gone "falcon return" but it didn't come "falcon return" he said once again but it didn't return "sensei may not be here but I should show the others anyway" he exited the meditation room and to the deck

The deck

"ZANE WHAT HAPPENED WHY ARE YOU SO SMALL!" Jay yelled

"Give me some time to explain" Zane explained the whole thing to them "so does anyone have any ideas?"

"Well maybe I could give you enough electricity from my nunchucks and you'll have enough power to turn the switch off"

"Does anyone else have any ideas before we try something dangerous"

"Maybe I could take a look at you" Nya suggested they all just looked at her "what I'm good at technology"

"Hey I'll try it, it sounds less dangerous then Jay's idea"

"Hey you have to admit that's a pretty smart idea in my case"

"Let's go Zane" Zane followed Nya

Nya's room

"Okay Zane where is the switch" Zane opened up his arm "Okay let me see" Nya turned the switch off but it remained green she turned it on and it was still green "no matter if it's on or off it remains green which means on" Nya told him "I don't know how to fix you I'm sorry" she said looking downed ashamed

"It's not your fault you can't fix them all right"

"Yea but that's not all I'm upset about"

"What else could there be"

"Well how is this gonna effect the team you're the rains and the wisdom"

"Well it seems that I still have my knowledge I'm just smaller"

"Can you still use spinjitzu"

"I don't know let me try" he got in a spinning position "NIN-JA-GO" he started spinning but he had trouble controlling it and he spinned all over the placing then he stopped and he looked dizzy "well that's a big no" then he fell down out of dizziness then he fell asleep

"I better tell the others" Nya picked up the asleep nin-droid and headed out to the deck

The deck

"So you couldn't fix him" Cole said

"No I feel terrible I failed him" she put her head down

"It's not your fault sis"

"I just feel like I messed up everything"

"But it wasn't it was all just an accident"

"I just feel so guilty"

"Don't worry we'll find a way like we always do" Cole said

"And we'll do everything we can" Jay added

"And everything will be alright" Kai said

Nya smiled "Let's do it let's find a way" Nya put her hand in the middle while another one was still holding Zane then it followed with the rest of them putting the rest on eachothers

"NIN-JA-GO!" they yelled as they put their hands in the air then the alarm went off

"What's wrong they all went inside to the conference room (I don't think they have a name for that room so here's one for it)

Conference room

"There are hypno brie and the constricti brie are causing trouble in Ninjago city"

"Then we'll go to Ninjago city and you can watch over Zane"

"Right" She said before the 3 ninja left the bounty and used their weapons to transform into vehicles then Zane woke up "you're up"

"I just had the weirdest dream I transformed into a little kid and I was probably gonna spend the rest of my life as that" then he looked at his body "AHHHHH OH MY GOD IT WASN'T A DREAM"

"Hey don't worry about it after Kai, Jay, and Cole return from their mission were gonna find a way to reverse this"

"But what if there isn't a way I'm a nin-droid I wouldn't be able to grow up I would be stuck like this forever and ever" then tears started to form in his eyes

"Zane are you gonna cry" he nodded "I thought robots couldn't cry"

"Well before I met you guys and before I knew I was a nin-droid I used to cry all the time"

"Well it just seems like an impossibility" he nodde once more trying to keep his tears in " Hey just let it out" she said but he was still trying to hold it in "Hey it's okay" then that time he put his head on her shoulder and started to cry like he used to but she could only smile that Zane was letting out his emotions

"Thank you Nya"

"For what?"

"Sense the beginning I would have to say you were the one that made me feel like family the most" then he hugged her "thank you"

"Your welcome"

'


	2. Chapter 2 Nya's past with Kai

Okay I'm back sorry for updating so late but there are a few things I want to explain

This is a ZanexNya fanfic and the story takes place after tick tock and before once bitten twice shy that's all so just read

Chapter 2 Nya's past with Kai

The three ninja made it to their destination in Ninjago city where they saw people running and screaming in terror then they saw the constrictai and the hypnobrai attacking innocent citizens then one of the hypnobrai snakes turned around and saw the ninja "well if it isssssn't the ninja"

"Well if it isn't a tribe of ugly snakes" Kai smirked

"ATTACK!" yelled one if the constrictai and both the snakes in each tribe started to attack

"Get ready boys the snakes look like they're gonna show no mercy" Cole stated

"Ha will just attack with even more mercy then they have" Jay said then they started fighting (I'm not going into detail because I suck at fight scenes but pretty much they used spinjutsu and won)

"WOW YOU GUYS WERE JUST AMAZING!" yelled a random voice they turned their heads to see a girl with blonde hair a purple tank top and blue jeans with brown sandals Jay couldn't help but have hearts in his eyes as she was coming over "WOW you guys are awesome for saving everyone from those nasty snakes" she turns to jay "especially you blue ninja" Jay blushes

"Well I do work out 15 times a day" Jay said trying to sound macho and show his muscles which obviously there was none of but she didn't care all she thought was 'dang he so cute'

"Here" she got out a pen and a small piece of paper she wrote on it then gave it to Jay "It's my number call me"

"Haha will do" he looks at the paper "Elisa"

"Bye blue ninja" Elisa waved goodbye and Jay did the same but all Kai did was glare at Jay and he noticed it

"Why are you glaring?"

"I don't know if you remember but you're dating my sister"

"Technically were not dating were just seeing each other there's a difference you know"

"Listen Jay I don't want you to hurt my sister emotionally because if you do I will hurt you physically got it"

"Alright let's just go to the bounty and see how Zane is doing alright" Cole said they both nodded and started heading back to the bounty but Jay only smiled because he still has Elisa's number

The bounty

Nya was on the couch in this secret room she found on the bounty but she told no one about because she didn't want them to make fun of her she decided to show Zane to cheer him up because she knew he was very scared right now but Zane was somewhat flabbergasted "Nya why do you have all of this in your room?" the roomwas filled with a bunch of stuffed animals the walls were purple and instead of wood the floor was a white carpet and surprisingly there was even a bed

"Well" Nya was rubbing the back of her head with a small blush "it's actually a funny story come here and I'll tell you" Zane was coming near Nya to the couch she was sitting on Nya picked him up and sat him on her lap "now it goes back to when I was 4 and Kai was 6"

Flash back

Nya's Pov

Kai and I are friends right now but Kai would always try to torment me in any way possible like with my toys "Kai give me back my horsy" I was jumping up and down but of course he was taller than me so I couldn't reach it

"If you want it you have to jump high enough sis"

"But dat's no faiw youw tawwer dan me" or when he would tickle tortue me Kai would pin me to the ground and hold my arms down "Kai wet go" I begged

"But if I let go then how would I tickle you"

"You wouldn't dats da point"

"Well it's too late to beg now tickle tickle tickle"

"HAHAHAHAHA PWEASE HAHAHAHAHAHA STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TICKLING ME HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Why would I do that" and he kept on tickling me until I ran out of breathand the worse thing of all he did was at dinner "hey sis do you wanna eat my brussel sprouts?"

"But bwussel spwouts are nasty"

"No no brussel sprouts are gonna make you big and strong

"If it does dat that why don't you eat dem"

"because I'm already big and strong and I only care that my littile sister is the same plus your always saying you wanna tickle tortue me if you eat those you'll be able to do it one day" I gasped in excitement and took his brussel sprouts I ate all of them plus mine and later that night I ended throwing up

End of flash back

"Wow who knew Kai could be so mean but that doesn't explain the room"

"Oh right well you see this room symbolizes two things for me"

"What does it symbolize?"

"It symbolizes happiness and a lack of fear"

"I don't understand"

"Well I actually come in here to play with these stuffed animals" she blushed "I know it's a little goofy"

"Not at all it's proved that physiologically some people do this to regain something that was lost (that's probably not true I guessed on that one) but how does it symbolize lack of fear?"

"Well when I get nightmares I can never go back to sleep in my bed so when I come in here I know that the nightmare is not with me and of course that's why there is a bed in here and that how it symbolizes lack of fear"

"But why did you bring me in here?"

"Well as we all know you're a nin-droid"

"Yes I know"

"Well by that I'm guessing you have never had a childhood"

"Yes I never had one"

"Well if we do find a way to turn you back to normal you should enjoy being a kid while you can that's why I brought you in here but if you don't want to I understand"

Zane thought about then a smile with a blush appeared on his face "Let's do it"

Well what will happen next you're gonna have to read to find out haha

Zane: Please read if you don't I'll cry (starts crying)

Thede-ager" oh no zane don't cry see what you did you guys better come back and reaf

'


	3. Chapter 3 Plan's and Plan's

Sorry for not updating so long school sucks and yesterday I got hit by paintballs so that was horrible but enjoy this chapter

Chapter 3 plan's and plan's

Before Nya were gonna start Zane's first childhood they heard a voice "were back" it was Cole's voice Nya only sighed

"We're gonna have to start later let's get back to the conference room"

Conference room

"Hey guys did you deafet them?"

"Yea those snakes never had a chance"

"Well now that you guys are back let's think of idea's to get Zane back to normal" she said not to excitedly"

"I had an idea earlier remember"

"We're not shocking him with your nun chucks"

"Why not?"

"Because Jay it could mess up Zane's systems and he'd be gone forever"

"WHAT!?" he sounded very scared "JAY WE ARE NOT USING YOUR PLAN!"

"Alright calm down I get no one likes my idea"

"Any other ideas" Jay was about to speak but was stopped "if it involves getting electrocuted then don't speak" after hearing that he closed his mouth

"What if he runs around a lot and gains power to use the switch" Cole suggested

"I'll try" Zane starts running in circles after 5 minutes of running Zane started panting which was weird because he once ran like 3000 miles without stopping then he opened up his arm and turned off the switch but it didn't work "wow all that (pant) running for (pant) nothing"

"Look guys it's almost night why don't we just rest up until tomorrow" Nya said but the truth she really badly wanted to start on Zane's 1st childhood

"Alright see you tomorrow"

Jay's room

Jay then ran took out Elisa's number "Oh should I do this I mean I like Nya a lot and I just met Elisa but who knows maybe Elisa is the one but Nya could also be the one man I just hate these decisions" and then jay finally Jay made his decision "I'm calling" he then took out a retro flip phone and dialed Elisa's number

'Ringing, ringing, ringing,' "Hello"

"Hey Elisa it's me the blue ninja"

"O my gosh is didn't think you would actually call"

"Well I just wanted to know"

"What is it?"

"Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow?"

"Yea that sounds great where should we meet?"

"How about the bonefish"

"Sounds great see you tomorrow 'hangs up'"

"Okay so if it doesn't go well you stay with Nya but if it goes great Elisa I hope I made the right choice"

Serpentine hideout

The constrictai and hypnobrai from before came slithering back into the hideout "So have the ninja find any of the fang blades?" Pythor asks

"No but the white ninja wasn't with them" one of the consrictai informed

"What, wh-wh-what did you do to him!" Lloyd yells from his cage

"Nothing he wasssss probably to chicken to fight" one of the hypnobrai commented

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!"

"Calm down boy VENOMARI TRIBE!" all of venomari jumped "I need one of you to sneak onto the ninja's ship and see if the white ninja any volunteers?"

"I will" one said with his eye scratched out

"You are to leave at dawn"

"yesssssss Pythor"

Nya's hidden room

"Alright NOW we can start you're 1st childhood"

"Exactly what does one do in a childhood"

"They just play"

"How do you play I'm not understanding this"

"Um well" Nya had to think it's been a while sense she's actually 'played' "well there's many way's to play like" She stared at a stuffed falcon "like you grab this falcon and make it do whatever you want"

"How do I make it do anything I want?"

"Just use your imagination you can make it drive a bus or be fighting serpentine"

"But how I only have the falcon I don't have a bus or any serpentine"

"No you just pretend there would be a bus or a serpentine"

"Does it have to be a bus or serpentine?"

"No it can be whatever you want that's the beauty of it"

"Oh okay I understand now" Zane then grabbed the falcon and started pretending it was in a race car he was also making the 'vroom vroom' sounds Nya couldn't help but smile whenever she saw Zane he would always take everything so seriously the guy needed to relax a little but now she's seeing him playing with a falcon and he just look's so care free right now like nothing could disturb him from having fun

As much as Nya hated it she said this "Alright time for little nin-droids to go to bed"

"Aww can't I just stay for 5 more minutes?" Nya couldn't believe how childish he was sounding

"Sorry but we have a big day tomorrow I'm sure the guys will be thinking of idea's to change you back so you should get your rest"

"Okay but do you promise that I can play tomorrow"

"Well I can't promise that but we can hope the guys get another mission"

"Okay"

"Alright let's get you to your room" Nya started walking off but Zane wasn't following "what's wrong" Zane then started to lift up his arms Nya got the message she walked over to Zane and picked him up and carried him off to his room

Zane's room

Once they got there Nya gently put him down on his bed and Zane then drifted off to sleep Nya then smiled and left to her room

Well how was that hope you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews honestly I don't care about reviews as long as I know you guys are reading this I'm happy

Zane: Yay I can't believe people I reading about me (jumps up and down

Thede-ager: on a cutness scale for 1-10 you're 11

Zane: thank you

Thede-ager and Zane" Keep reading

'


	4. Chapter 4 good nightmares

It's time for another chapter so exciting I can't believe it oh my god okay to excited enjoy

Chapter 4 good nightmares

Nya's room

Nya was in her room sleeping it was the middle of the night and she kept rolling around in her bed with a scared expression on her face

Nya's subconscious

Nya was on the bounty and she was being chase by a monster she was just running for her life and every step she took she began to shrink and the monster was getting closer "Stay away fwom me!" Nya yelled but noticed she said 'fwom' and her voice was really high she looked down and saw the her clothes were too big

As she was running she tripped on her overly sized clothes the monster was getting closer but was walking slower and Nya was backing away "s-stay a-a-away y-you b-b-big meanie" she then backed up into a wall and the monster was getting closer and closer "STAY BACK!" she yelled

Then a white figure approached it was Zane and he was back to his original self "stand back Nya" Nya only nodded and hid behind Zane's leg "you will not hurt her he then took out 2 ninja stars and threw them at the monster the monster let out a loud scream then it was gone Zane then knelt down to the smaller Nya "are you okay?" Nya only nodded in response Zane then hugged her small body and she hugged back "just remember I will always be there to protect you"

Nya's room (reality)

Nya woke up breathing heavily "what, what did that dream mean" she said still breathing heavily "I need to sleep in my secret room" she then got out of bed and started walking to her secret room

Nya's secret room

Nya walked in there to find Zane about to hop into bed "Zane" Zane turned around in shock to see Nya behind him "what are you doing in here?"

"Well I had a nightmare or in my case a really horrify simulation and you said that you sleep in here when you get nightmares I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all I actually had a nightmare too"

"What was it?" Nya felt that she shouldn't tell him because her nightmare involved him

"Well I was getting chased by a monster and at first I was my own age then when I was running I kept getting younger and younger until I was a 2 year old then I tripped on my oversized clothes and the monster was getting closer and closer than" Nya had to think "I woke up and came here yup that's all the dream was so what was yours"

"I woke up in my room to find myself as I was before I was so excited I just had to tell everyone I went into the conference room to tell you guys but you weren't there so I checked the deck to see if you guys were training but you weren't there either I was confused where was everyone then over 1000 serpentine and they all came charging after me I took out my ninja stars and threw them but they didn't even go 1 millimeter then I tried using spinjitzu but for some reason I couldn't and in the end I got attacked by 1000 serpentine"

"Well since we both had nightmares you want to sleep together?"

"That sounds nice" they both got in the bed they were both facing right with Nya's arms around Zane's little body "good night Nya"

"Good night Zane" and they both drifted off to sleep

The next day

"ZANE!, NYA!" it was jay's voice Nya woke up she turned around to check what time it is it was 9:13 her eyes widened

"O my gosh Zane wake up!"

"C'mon Nya just 5 more minutes"

"We don't have 5 minutes everyone is looking for us they could find out about this room" Zane's eyes widened

"We have to get out now and hurry!" Nya opened the door just a creak to see if anyone was out there she checked left and then right

"Okay the coast is clear" they quickly got out of the room and locked it "Alright let's go to the conference room"

Conference room

"Oh there you guys are where were you, you weren't in your rooms" Cole stated

"We actually woke up at 7:30 because um" Nya was trying to think of an excuse one came to mind "Zane thought he heard a snake outside so he came to me for help sense he can't use his spinjitzu"

Kai looked at Zane and said "Why didn't you come to one of us for help?"

"Because you all get cranky when you wake up to early Nya was the best choice"

"Was there a snake out there?" Jay asked

"No which is weird because Zane can usually sense when serpentine are around

"Well anyway let's think of ways to get Zane back to himself" Kai said then out of nowhere the alarm started to go off

"It will have to wait looks like a tribe of Fangpire and Venomari are trying to steal money at the ninjago National bank"

"Right were on it" the three ninja then used their golden weapons to make vehicles to get to ninjago city "We'll be back at fast as we can"

"Right" then they all left the bounty leaving a grinning Nya and Zane "Alright now let's go back to your childhood" They both than ran to Nya's hidden room

Ninjago National Bank (outside)

The three ninja's vehicle turned back into their golden weapons and they landed on the ground safely in front of the bank

"Alright let's go in and stop those ugly snakes

Ninjago National Bank (inside)

"Look at all the money we got Pythor is gonna be so happy"

"Why do we even need thissssssss money"

"We don't"

"Alright stop right their"

"Well if it issssssssssn't the ninja gonna stop ussssssss"

(Now as you guys know I am terrible at some fight scenes but pretty much the ninja beat all the snakes with spinjitzu see I told you I'm terrible)

Kai then walked up to when of the Venomari "Why are you stealing this money how is that gonna help you awaken the great devourer"

"itsssssss not we were only decoyssssssssssss mwahahahahaha"

"Decoys" Jay reapeted

"ZANE AND NYA"

Well there's the 4th chapter hope you enjoy the cliff hanger

Zane: wait is something bad gonna happen to me

Thede-ager: I'm sorry but soon it will I really wish I didn't have to do this

Zane: it's okay I understand all a part of the story

Thede-ager: I promise I'll try to make this as painless as possible

Zane: that's why I love you

The de-ager and Zane: keep reading

'


	5. Chapter 5 Love bond Formed or Broken

Welcome to chapter 5 it has been really fun writing this and I just want to say thank you for all those people reading you make writing even more fun

Chapter 5 Love bond Formed or Broken

The three ninja were running as fast as they could for their fear of something happening to Zane and Nya just kept getting bigger with each step they took finally they reached the bounty

Nya's hidden room

Zane was playing with his stuffed falcon Nya was sitting in a chair reading a book when suddenly an alarm went off but it didn't sound like the usual alarm "Nya why is this weird alarm going off?"

"I set it up for when the guys are close that way they won't know about this room"

"So they're here right now"

"No but their close we have to get out of this room and shut the alarm off" They did just that right on time before the ninja came running in

"Zane, Nya! Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well when we were out on are mission we figured out that they were decoys we got worried that someone was after you guys so we came running home"

"Why did you run you could've gotten here faster by ridding in your vehicles" they all just face palmed

"Well we shouldn't take any chances let's look around and try to see anything suspicious me and Kai will go in one group and you Jay and Zane will go in the other"

"Right"

Jay, Zane, and Nya's group

Right now they were on the training grounds searching for any type of unnormal activity when suddenly Jay's watch beaped Jay froze as Nya turned to face him "Oh now I forgot I set an alarm so I could get ready for my date with Elisa" he mumbled

"What's that noise?" Nya asked

"Oh it's my watch" Jay said nervously

"Why is it beeping like that?"

"Well I just got it and it's part alarm clock and I just can't seem to figure out how to turn it off" he then pressed the snooze button "oh look found it"

"O-kay" she said looking at him weirdly "so Zane did you find anything?"

"No and nothing is picking up on my scanner either"

"Well let's go back to the conference room and wait for Kai and Cole

Kai and Cole

They were in sensei Wu's room it's just how he left it nothing looks like it got in or out Cole couldn't help but stare at Kai he's been real quite sense yesterday and he's been so serious Cole wanted to know what's up with Kai "hey something bothering you"

"What makes you say that"

"You haven't been acting like yourself are you sick or something?"

"No it's just what happened yesterday with Jay and that girl"

"What about it?"

"Well I think he's losing interest in my sister"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well he's not writing 20 or 30 love letters a day to her anymore and he's not telling her one of his terrible jokes"

"I'm sure there fine Jay's probably just having some thinking done that's all"

"Whatever let's just go back to the conference room to see if they found anything"

Conference room

"Did you guys find anything?

"No did you?"

"No I don't get it those snakes said that they were decoys but there's nothing here" Jay checked his watch and relized that he would have to get ready really fast if he was gonna make it for his date

"Well guys I'm um tired those snakes really tired me out so I'm gonna go to bed now bye" he ran lightning fast to his room everyone just had a confused expression but Kai had an angry expression because he might know why he's going to 'bed' so early

Serpentine hideout

The Venomari snake the one with the scratched out eye that was supposed to spy on the ninja's home to find out information about the white ninja came slithering back into the hideout "Lord Pythor" he then bowed

"What did you find out about the white ninja"

"Well I sssssssssssaw a kid who was wearing the white ninja outfit"

"Ssssssssssssso what are you ssssssssssssaying that the white ninja turned into a kid"

"It'ssssssssssss posssssssssssible"

"mwahahahahahahahaha thisssssssssss isssssssssssss perfect with the white ninja powerlesssssssssssss we can easily get rid of him"

"Don't you dare do anything to my friend!" shouted Lloyd from his cage

"And what are you gonna do if we don't" Lloyd just put his head down in defeat "mwahahahahahahahahaha"

Jay's room

Jay just finished combing his hair and now he was ready for his date he checked his watch and he had 20 minutes before his date starts but it was a 5 minute walk so he was gonna leave now just in case Elisa was their early but ofcourse he couldn't go out the door and exit the bounty his friends would see him and start to question him so he exited out his window and started to walk to bonefish

Outside bonefish

Elisa was waiting outside of bonefish in a beautiful purple silky dress waiting for the blue ninja "Where could he be are reservations are in 4 minutes" just then Jay came walking up to her

"Hey Elisa"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your date"

"You're the blue ninja" he nodded "Wow you have such a beautiful face"

"Why thank you shall we go in"

"Sure but are table won't be ready for another 3 minutes"

"Well we can always take this time to talk"

"That's true" so 3 minutes later they got their table and started their dinner date they had a wonderful conversation and they both had fish (duh) then the date was over Jay walked Elisa home then stood outside her house and sighed "that was great now time to break the news to Nya"

Well that's it for this chapter sorry for not using Zane that much I just had to use this chapter

Zane: I'm happy because I didn't get hurt at all

Thede-ager: don't get too happy their will sadly be a chapter where you get hurt

Zane: as long as I have you to love me I'm fine with it

Thede-ager: aww thanks

Thede-ager and Zane: keep reading

'


	6. Chapter 6 Setting aside Differences

What's up I'm back with another chapter now I got a request saying to put a Taylor swift song but I'm not gonna do it because I've never heard a taylor swift song in my life so yea I'm sorry I'm just not gonna do it but I hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 6 Setting aside Diffrences

Jay started to walk back to the bounty he was a little nervous to about telling Nya how he was gonna break up with her but he knew it had to be done

He finally got back to The bounty he snuck back into his window and changed back into his normal blue ninja clothes then he started walking to Nya's room when he got there he saw she was rushing her hair he sighed then walked in "H-hey N-Nya"

"Hey jay what's up"

"There's no easy way to say this but-"

Zane's room

Zane was sleeping peacefully until he had a nightmare and woke up "oh my gosh that was crazy" He went to Nya's hidden room when he opened it he saw how big and lonely it was "I better go get Nya" he started running to Nya's room he stopped running when he got their he saw Jay in their so he decided to stand back and listen

"There's no easy way to say this but I think we should break up" Zane went wide eye could it be true

"W-what did I do wrong"

"No no it's not you it's me you see I met someone else and we had a date tonight and well no were dating I hope you understand"

"I do" but tears were forming in her eyes

Zane couldn't believe what he just heard Jay broke up with Nya 'what is this I'm feeling I've never felt it before' then he figured it out it was a very strong emotion called 'anger' 'how could he DO THAT TO HER' then he came stomping into the room

"Zane what do you want?" Jay asked then Zane kicked him in the shin "Ow what was that for you little brat!"

"How dare you hurt Nya like that!"

Jay sighed he knew the nin-droid has never seen or experienced something like this "Zane Nya is a nice girl she is but I met someone else"

"I don't care! Nya shouldn't be treated like that she's the best person ever" Nya just stared at him wide eye as he continued talking "She's smart, brave, and pretty and any guy who doesn't see that is a fool with no brain at all!" then Nya saw it again Zane had tears in his eyes then he kicked Jay in his other Shin

"That's it your dead now!" he picked up Zane but Zane was squirming

"Lemme go lemme go" he begged

"Nope" Zane closed his eyes seeing how he was gonna get punched but he didn't feel anything he opened one eye to see Nya holding Jays fist

"Don't you DARE hurt him!" the she punched Jay in the face as hard as she can while grabbing Zane and putting her in his arms "now get out Jay!" he did so and exited Nya's room "Zane"

"Yea Nya?"

"Thank you very much for what you did"

Zane smiled "you're welcome Nya"

The Next Morning

Jay was walking to the table to eat breakfast everyone (except for Nya) was glaring at him (Kai and Cole found out) Jay just ignored it and ate some toast after eating half of his toast he got thirsty he saw a carton a of orange juice next to Cole "Hey can you pass the orange juice"

"Maybe you should ask Elisa" he said coldly

"Oh c'mon guys this kinda stuff is normal why are you so mad at me"

"Just because it's normal that doesn't mean you should do it" Kai replied

"Look I did it nicely"

"You tried to punch me"

"You kicked me in both my shins"

"He did it to defend me"

Then they started standing up and began arguing but as they were arguing Pythor and Scales were standing outside looking through a window "thisssssssssss isssssssssssss are chance let'sssssssssssssss grab the white ninja"

"Now now letsssssssssssssss be patient Scales I decide when we grab him" After 5 minutes the they all stopped arguing and finally sat down "NOW" they smashed through the window and grabbed Zane

"ZANE" they all screamed in unison

"mwahahahahahahaha if you want the white ninja back I hope you can find usssssssssss in time before… you know… we KILL HIM"

"Don't you dare hurt him" as they charged in to attack Pythor and Scales disappeared in a batch of smoke and they all ended up hitting the floor

"Zane no" Nya said

"We have to find him" Kai declared

"uh-huh yea and exactly how do we do that we don't even know where they went" Jay said

"Nya do you think you would be able to find where they went" Cole asked

"I don't know I can try"

Conference room

Nya was on that big computer and started to do her best to find where they went

10 minutes later

"I found them" Nya declared

"Are you sure?" Cole asked

"I'm 101% positive"

"Alright let's go" Kai declared

"I'm going with you guys"

"No it's too dangerous" Kai said

"I don't care I'll do anything to save Zane"

"Well then I suggest Jay stays back then" Kai said glaring at him

"What why me?"

"You'll only slow us down"

Jay sighed "Look I know you guys are really mad at what I did and I shouldn't have done it but we need to set aside that and work together if were gonna save Zane" they all stared at him "Now c'mon for Zane" he put his hand out and everyone stared

Cole joined in "for Zane"

Then Nya joined in "for Zane"

Kai was still staring "Kai" Jay said

Kai sighed and put his hand in "fine for Zane"

"O 3"

"NIN-JA-GO" they all said together as their hand disconnected

Well theirs chapter 6 hope you enjoyed

Zane: and make sure you stay tuned for the final chapter

Thede-ager: because if you don't Zane will get Nya on you

Zane: it's true I just have to put on a sad face

Thede-ager and Zane: keep reading

'


	7. Chapter 7 final chapter

Alright the moment you've all been waiting for but yet you're gonna be sad when it's over the final chapter enjoy

Chapter 7 Final Chapter

Zane was in Scales arms but he was squirming to get out but with no success at all "Lemme go where are you taking me?"

"To are sssssssssecret hideout where you will be killed" Pythor said

"But why do you wanna kill me? I thought you were after the great devourer?"

"We are boy but getting rid of you will give us higher chancesssssssssssss of sssssssssssssssucceeding thisssssssssss goal after all 3 ninja issssssssss lesssssssssss troublesssssssssssssome then 4"

"So are you gonna kill my other friends to?"

"Well of courssssssssse ssssssssssse are plan isssssssssssssss to get rid of you ninja but after previoussssssssssssss attemptssssssssssss we relized we can't get rid of you all together ssssssssssso we're gonna get rid of all of you one by one"

"And what about Nya and Sensei? (even though he's not here) will you do anything to them?"

"The old man will be a bit more of a challenge but we will be getting rid of him to and as for the girl well sssssssssssssshe issssssssssssssss no ussssssssssssse at all we'll jussssssssssssssssst ussssssssssssssse her asssssssssssssss food for the great devourer"

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER" he then tried squirming as hard as he could to get out but with no avail after stopping he needed to ask one more thing "What about Lloyd?"

"What?"

"LLOYD WHAT ABOUT LLOYD?"

"Oh the boy well he will be of use for us for a little while then will get rid of him because we know his true identity"

"His true identity what do you mean?"

"Well I wouldn't want to ruin any surprises but the boy is a ninja"

"You're lying Lloyd isn't a ninja"

"Not yet mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahaha"

The ninja and Nya

Nya was leading the way for she had this device that showed the way of the ninja "How much longer until we get there?" Kai said being as impatient as ever

"If you ask me that one more time I will hurt you so much understand" Kai only nodded but mumbled something that shouldn't be on a TV show like his "alright 2 more miles left let's go"

Back with Zane

"In there you go" Scales through Zane in the same cage with Llyod

"Z-Zane is th-that you?" Lloyd asked Zane rubbed his head and then looke at him

"Lloyd!" Zane gave him a huge hug "I missed you so much" Lloyd looked at him weirdly but hugged him back

"What happened to you?' Zane explained to him how he found this switch but then he interrupted him "wait you're a robot?

"Yes now don't interrupt me" he continued to explain about the switch but he didn't tell him about Jay and Nya though that was a bit personal "And this is how I ended up locked in a cage"

"But why did this 'falcon' want you to turn on this switch?"

"Come to think of it I don't know why he would do that I haven't seen him in awhile either"

"Enough talking time for the little white ninja to die" Scales picked Zane up and he begins squirming

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey let him go!" Lloyd began running to the exit but Scales closed the cage door and Lloyd ended up crashing into the door

"Sssssssssssssorry you annoying little brat but you cannot be in the way" Scales then slithered away and Lloyd was just trying to open the cage with his weak little boy arms

"ZAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!"

Other room in serpentine hideout

Every serpentine was there hypnobrai, constictai, fangpire, and venomari with Pythor of course and they all had some sort of weapon in their hand "any last words before you die?" Pythor said

"Um just one HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPP!"

"Mwahahahaha alright men ready" they got ready "Aim" they started to position their weapons at Zane "And fi-"

"AAHHH HELP ON I'M ON FIRE!"

"fire?" Pythor turned around to see kai with his golden sword aimed at the snake on fire but not only him but the other 3 ninja and the girl "Well if it isssssssssssssssssn't the ninja"

"We're here to take back are friend!"

"Mwahahahahahaha bring it on" (as you guys know I'm terrible at fight scenes but sense this is the final chapter I'll do it foryou so sorry if this is terrible)

"Kai you handle the hypnobrai Jay you handle the fangpire Nya you handle the venomari I'll handle the constrictai" they all nodded and went to fight

Kai was dodging almost every attack one snake try to hypnotize him but he just closed his eyes and continued fight.

Jay got hit about half of the time but he got right back up and was either electrocuting them or punching them even harder

Cole was just being a little wreckless but he would knock them out and he would also throw in some powerful kicks here and there

Nya was not getting hit at all and she was using some special moves that she has been working on and they were really coming into good use

After this huge fight all the snakes were knocked out except for the serpentine leaders and Pythor and they had rescued Zane

Pythor took out a small ball full of smoke (smoke ball) "What are you just gonna run away like a coward" Kai said

"That'sssssssssssss part of it but alssssssssssssssso" he took out a dagger "Take thissssssssssssss" He through the dagger and it hit Zane straight in the chest the Pythor smashed the smoke ball into the ground and disappeared

"ZANE!" they all ran over to him

"Are you okay" Cole asked

"No 'cough' I don't feel so well I don't think I'm gonna make it"

"Zane don't say that there's gotta be a way"

"Heh thanks Nya 'cough but there isn't a way 'cough' so I would just like to say a few things before I'm 'gone"

"Kai you're an amazing ninja but remember to use your head to think not you're fists"

"I promise"

"Jay if you ever do something like what you did to Nya I will haunt you for the rest of my life"

"I promise"

"Cole you're an awesome leader so it's your responsibility to lead the team as good as possible so don't ever give up"

"I promise"

"Nya" he stared at her then smiled "your perfect my wish is don't ever change the way you are"

"I promise" then a tear escaped his eye and then he stopped breathing "Zane no please cry' I didn't 'cry' get to tell you that 'cry' I love you" then she placed his lips on his then kissed him then suddenly there was a spark then a bunch of electricity begin to flow around him and he shot back up

"N-Nya what happened?"

"I think I know what happened" Jay said "You know how when people are really in love and they first kiss they say 'I felt a spark' well obviously that spark was enough to bring him back to life"

"Wait a minute" Zane said he opened up his arm to where the switch was and turned it off then he started to grow then he was back to his normal self "So that switch just drained out a bunch of my electricity"

"See, see my idea would've worked" Jay said then suddenly the falcon came flying into the group and landed on Zane's arm

"Falcon I must ask you something" the falcon squawked "why did you want me to turn on that switch in the first place? The falcon pointed to Zane's other arm he opened it up and it said 'falcon translater he turned it on the falcon squawked once again "okay I understand"

"What he say?" Cole asked

"That it was a part of his plan to get me and Nya together because he thought we were the perfect match" Nya blushed "Nya"

"Yes"

"So you kissed me"

"Yes but I didn't kno-" Zane than put his lips onto hers "Zane"

"Nya I love you too"

And so Zane and Nya began going out and they lived happily ever after

And so end this story hope you enjoyed it was really fun to right so this ends yet another wonderful story I will see you next fanfiction bye

'


End file.
